Luther
Luther '''(also known as '''The Bat King) is the king of Chiroptera and one of the main antagonists in the cartoon series, The Nature Dragon. As the son and heir of the malevolent bat king, Luther is a wicked and vicious sorcerer who is greatly determined to carry off his father's legacy as the most powerful sorcerer in the kingdom. Among the 2nd dimension monarchs, Luther is considered to be one of the most dangerous monarchs in the kingdom for having a powerful staff that vaporize anyone in just one zap. After his father's death, Luther assumed his role as king and made it his life mission to get revenge on the Taurus royal family for killing his father. He is frequently accompanied by his pet hyenas, Bud and Lou and his simple-minded sheriff, Reggie. Background Many years ago, Luther was born to the royal family. His mother passed away during his childhood. Luther was then raised and educated his father. During those years, Luther began to look up to his father and had a great amount of respect and admiration for him. Luther was hoping to make his father happy by assuming his role as king of the Bat Kingdom. At the age of 16, Luther was crowned king and was given his very own staff to control his magical abilities. Due to his underdeveloped magic, Luther inadvertently blasted distance kingdoms with his staff, with the first being the Taurus kingdom. The sovereign ruler of that kingdom demanded his rival that Luther should stop using his staff. The Bat King refused. Only way to settle this was by going into war. Whoever loses the war will be banished from their respective kingdom, forever. On the night before the war, to ensure that Xavier fails at becoming king, Luther infiltrated Taurus and shot down Zaheer, Xavier's advisor and close friend. The death of Zaheer devastates Xavier and encourages the Anteater king to defeat the Bat King for his assumed murderous crimes. Luther wished his father luck during the war. Sadly, during the war, the Bat King was tragically killed in combat. Inside the castle, Luther mourns the death of his last living relative and assumes his role as the sovereign ruler of the Bat Kingdom. Also, in order to avenge his family's tragic death, Luther plans to murder the royal family and assume control of Taurus once and for all. Nighttime came and Luther put his plan into action. The Bat and his brutish henchmen snuck into the Palace and imprisoned the servants. Luther walked into the monarchs' room and woke them up by blasting a hole into the floor. The portal sucked the King and Queen but the King managed to grab the edge of the portal. Luther approached his victim and furiously kicked him and his wife into the portal, where they were disintegrated. Xavier witnessed his parents' death and tried to lung at his rival for his crimes, but Luther's goons pulled the anteater away from their boss and locked them in a cage along with the incarcerated servants. Luther reveals his plans to seize control of the 2nd dimension by spreading his sickly black magic across the entire land. He leaves the basement to complete the rest of his domination plan, not before telling Xavier, that he murdered Zaheer. Unbeknownst to Luther, Zaheer appears as a spirit to give Xavier, a few kind words. Those kind words has Xavier's confidence bolstered. He grabs his staff, frees his servants and prepares to battle Luther for his kingdom. Xavier meets back with Luther, who is surprised to see that his rival is freed. Luther begins to insult and coldly taunt Xavier. The more, the insults angered Xavier, the more his staff was charged up with more magic. Xavier blasts Luther out of the castle, out of Anteatera back to his castle in his kingdom. Luther broke his leg when he landed on a tile. Even though, he's defeated, Luther swore revenge on Xavier for his banishment and defeat. Personality By his appearance and nature, Luther is a truly evil and malevolent ruler. After his parents' death, Luther was grimly determined to bring respect to their names since they both died tragically. Also, after discovering that every kingdom in the 2nd dimension despised his father and ostracized him from their parties, Luther instantly became resentful, notably towards the royal family. Luther's resent will eventually manifest into a jealous insanity which is motivated by his determination to fulfill his parents' wishes, even if it means destroying all life in the process. Due to be banished from nearly every kingdom, Luther hides out in his castle in a kingdom where he keeps the sun out. Being a vicious and monstrous animal, Luther has his kingdom isolated and doesn't allow outsiders to enter his kingdom. Should they even enter his kingdom and are spotted by the royal guards, Luther will cruelly execute them. As a sovereign king, Luther is solely focused with maintaining order in his kingdom. He establishes himself as a highly respected and feared ruler to his subjects and even his own allies. The skeletal remains in his dungeon points out that Luther is a cruel and sadistic ruler. Luther usually entertains himself by terrorizing other kingdoms by inflicting harmful curses on them. Luther was very possessive of the Bat Kingdom and demanded that he would be addressed as King Luther or Your Majesty. Luther usually orders his servants with a mission but when they miserably fail, the Bat King usually takes matter into his own hands. His sadistic and psychopathic nature isn't revealed until he unleashes the full burnt of his wrath with a vicious smile, evidently showing that Luther enjoys inflicting pain on others. Luther has been ranked as the most powerful Wooten Villain in the media. According to him, his staff is the source of his malevolent power. His powers prove to be far more powerful than the magic in the other kingdoms and on Planet Earth, however, little does Luther know is that his spells can be undone if it's true love or if his staff is destroyed. Luther's power comes from his staff and he can conjure up many spells. Such as: Atomkinesis, aquakinesis and teleportation. Despite his appearance, Luther is stronger than he looks but his prominent ability is shapeshifting. He can mainly shapeshift into a dragon and as a dragon, the Bat King can cause a rain storm until he transforms back into a bat, or in another case, if he ends up defeated. Despite his irredeemably negative traits, Luther shows a softer side with his minions, Bud and Lou. He deeply loves his pets and can be angered or even driven to a murderous state when his pets are harmed in any kind of way. Physical appearance Luther is a muscular black bat wearing black clothing. As a symbol of royalty, Luther wears a black crown coated with different kinds of jewels. In the Robin Hood film, he was turned into a mouse by his own magic. As a mouse, he was a small and slender mouse with buck teeth Powers and abilities * Atmokinesis: '''Luther is able to control the weather based on his emotions. If he's enraged, thunder clouds will form and lighting will strike. When he's a dragon, he makes it rain very hard and when he's defeated, it stops raining. * '''Object Conjuration: '''With the power from his staff, he's able to make his own magical objects which he can use against his enemies. * '''Hypnosis: Luther''' '''is able to hypnotize his enemies into doing his bidding by simply blasting them with his staff's magic. * '''Aquakinesis: '''Luther is able to control and communicate with water. There is a fountain that pours water and the water usually transforms itself into a crystal ball, that Luther is capable of looking at. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Luther can transform himself into a dragon but not any other animal. * '''Immorality: '''Due to his staff's magic, Luther is virtually immortal and has lived for nearly more than a thousand years. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Luther is capable to lift objects that 1,000 times heavier than himself. He can lift even heavier objects when he's a dragon. Appearances Robin Hood Robin Hood is Luther's first film appearance. He is shown to be a close friend of Prince John and has been summoned to help the wicked king with maintaining order in Nottingham. Luther develops a hatred of Robin Hood when he encounters the tricky thief for the first film. Later in the film, when King Richard is planning to return from his crusade, Luther conjures up a poisonous wine for John to kill Richard with, so he can remain king of Nottingham. During the battle, Prince John inadvertently drinks the poison wine and kills himself. Angered by the death of his friend, Luther begins to turn the incoming guards into animals and attempts to turn Matthew and Maid Marian into mice, only for Richard to reflect the magic off of his sword. The magic transforms Luther and his henchmen into mice and transports them to the Nottingham dungeon. During the post-credits scene, Luther is seen in the dungeon along with his henchmen. They were magically transformed back to normal and they were transformed into butlers as punishment for their cruelty and selfishness. The Black Lion Luther mostly serves as a main antagonist in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bats Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Orphans Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Princes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Forest animals Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Servants Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:European characters Category:Warlocks Category:Main antagonists Category:French characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Mice Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobility Category:Archers Category:Giants Category:Creatures Category:Henchmen